The present invention relates to an electric toothbrush having a reduction gearbox. More particularly, although not exclusively, the invention relates to an electric toothbrush having a motor driving an oscillating bristle head via a drive shaft and a reduction gearbox.
Known electric toothbrushes have a handle within which there is situated a battery or batteries, an electric motor receiving power from the batteries via a switch, and a drive shaft extending through a neck of the toothbrush to an oscillating bristle head. As the motor's output is at relatively high RPM compared to the desired oscillation frequency of the bristle head, it would be desirable to reduce the output speed of the motor to drive the drive shaft at lower speed. Electric toothbrushes having a reduction gearbox have been proposed, however, they are of complex design requiring many parts. They have also been mounted to the handle independently of the motor, thereby requiring special attachment to the housing to counteract the motor's output torque.